Celos traicioneros
by locaremate
Summary: La historia de una chica, que sobrevivió al dolor de amar y no ser correspondida, hasta que un día todo cambió. Los personajes son de J.K. Rowling.
1. Varios desastres en un solo día

**Capítulo 1: Varios desastres en un solo día.**

Había escuchado hablar sobre los celos. Ese terrible sentimiento que siempre varias veces en la vida nos acechaba a cada uno de nosotros. Envidia pura y mala por algo que deseamos y no podemos tener. Los celos son muy poderosos cuando los sentimos en propia carne. Difícil no dejarse llevar por ellos, como la oscuridad, nos tienta a hacer cosas que nunca haríamos y que sabemos que están mal.

Y una de las muchísimas víctimas de este mundo se encontraba, sentada en un sillón de tapizado antiguo rojo oscuro, sintiendo el más intenso de los celos, el del amor.

Levantó ligeramente la cabeza para observar como la monotonía transcurría tan aburrida como siempre, con y sin la ayuda de ella. Algunos chicos apartados en coro contando chistes tan aburridos y machistas como ellos, otros preferían demostrar sus encantos y hablar con el sexo contrario, contándoles dulces mentiras al oído que eran recibidas con aceptación y sonrisas ingenuas.

Las chicas, por otra parte, eran menos alborotadoras que el género masculino. O al menos eso quería creer ella, que las chicas tenían ante todo un cerebro y sabían utilizarlo con madurez. Pero la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella desalentaba a cualquiera. Como un grupo de criaturas dulces y suaves se removían inquietas soltando agudos chillidos alrededor de una revista del corazón, dejando escapar exagerados suspiros por personas que nunca verían en el mundo real. Bueno¿qué sabía ella?. El mundo era un maldito pañuelo.

Una de aquellas chicas, rubia teñida, alta y delgada, soltó un comentario que no llegó a escuchar, la vio alejarse de sus amigas y acercarse a un chico un poco más alto que ella, quien la rodeó con los brazos con delicadeza, como si fuera una muñeca de porcelana. Aunque viéndolo desde un punto totalmente objetivo, dejando de lado los sentimientos, parecía una de ellas. Con sus rizos formando bucles perfectos desde la raíz hasta la punta del pelo, ojos claros de color azul, labios carnosos, cintura estrecha y largas piernas. Una chica del todo agraciada, con cara de ángel y de no haber roto un plato en su vida.

Con molestia escuchó como decía en voz alta y clara "Yo ya tengo a mi hombre de ensueño". El susodicho se rió y besó la boca de la rubia con anhelo. Al verlo reprimió una mueca de desagrado y volteó la cabeza hacia la pared del otro extremo de la sala, donde ellos no estaban.

Se dejó llevar por sus pensamientos hasta que escuchó levemente su nombre y por instinto dirigió con rapidez la mirada hacía la persona que la había llamado. Era una persona que conocía de vista, solía juntarse con aquellas chicas que se encontraban en la mesa ojeando la revista, armando en ese mismo momento un escándalo por los cotilleos.

¿Si?- solo atinó a contestar eso.

¿Puedes darme los apuntes sobre los que estás sentada? – ligeramente irritada e impaciente comenzó a dar pequeños golpes al suelo con el pie.

Avergonzada se levantó y cogió efectivamente los apuntes sobre los que había estado sentada sin darse cuenta, los tendió lentamente hacia la dueña y antes de darse cuenta ya no los tenía. Con un brusco manotazo se los había quitado de las manos y soltando comentarios ofensivos contra ella se había ido, seguramente a criticarla con sus compañeras pensó.

Cansada de estar sin hacer nada, subió a su habitación y cerro la puerta tras ella al comprobar primero que estaba sola, que el cuarto estaba desierto. Con lentitud se dirigió al baúl que tenía al pie de su cama, y sacó de él unas cartas que había recibido horas antes por su lechuza negra, Max. Un nombre corriente pero que tenía gran significado para ella, cuando era pequeña había tenido un perrito al que llamó Max, murió poco tiempo después.

Ojeó las cartas hasta decidirse por cual abría. Cogió la más gruesa sin sorprenderse de que fuera de sus padres, la abrió y vio que una ciertamente era de ellos, pero al lado había otra. Confusa la desplegó y comenzó a leer.

_Querida hermana monstruosa:_

_Papá y mamá me han obligado a escribirte para que veas que me preocupo por ti. Sabes que no lo hago, ni me interesa saber como estás, ni nada de nada. Todo en casa va bien desde que te marchaste fenómeno, así que si quieres hacernos un favor a todos, sapo, no vengas este año a casa en Navidad._

_Petunia._

Frunciendo el ceño volvió a leerla y con pesadez la arrugó para después tirarla dentro de su baúl. Continuó con las de sus padres, luego abrió la única carta que quedaba. Dos cartas sin contar con la de su hermana, qué vida social tan agitada.

_Srta. Lily Evans:_

_Sintiéndolo mucho su petición de plaza en nuestra institución ha sido denegada por el Consejo Mágico Escolar de Beauxbaton…_

Dejó de leer sintiéndose cada vez más abatida. Primero su hermana mayor con sus tonterías y ahora esto. ¿Qué más podía pasarle?. Las cosas no podían ir a peor, al menos eso creía ella.


	2. Sirius Black

**Capítulo 2: Sirius Black.**

El profesor de pociones iba y venía por las mesas del aula asistiendo a todos sus alumnos, desde los más desastrosos hasta los mejores de la asignatura. No daba abasto, en la esquina del lado izquierdo, un patoso había confundido las raíces que se debían añadir a la poción y ahora tenía delante una bomba fétida en potencia, densa y de color verde. En primera fila una chica intentaba recuperar su pendiente que había caído al caldero tras haberse tocado el pelo para asegurarse de que estuviera bien.

Apoyando el codo en la mesa y sujetándose la cabeza con la palma de la mano, estaba ella mirando absorta las burbujas de su poción que se cocía a fuego lento, siguiendo la explicación dada por el profesor. Nunca tendría problemas con esa asignatura, tenía la paciencia necesaria para realizar cada paso sin equivocaciones. Pero era aburrida y eso no lo negaba, los resultados sin duda eran excelentes y las pociones eran generalmente útiles, sin embargo para ella era aburrida.

En el comedor las voces se alzaban con alegría, risas por todas partes en cada mesa de las cuatro casas. La cena daba paso al descanso de los estudiantes y eso animaba a todo el mundo. Incluso a Lily, que en ese momento, se encontraba hablando con una compañera de su clase sobre el mundo muggle, mientras se llevaba de vez en cuando el tenedor a la boca para comer algo.

- ¿De verdad piensas eso? – la chica, Cámeron, masticó lo que se había llevado a la boca y espero a la contestación de Lily.

- No digo que no sea entretenido pero…- hubo una pausa en la que sin darse cuenta casi, desvió la mirada hacia otro lado – Tengo un poco de aprensión a las alturas.

- No sabes lo que te pierdes – puso los ojos en blanco y negó con la cabeza – La nueva feria está genial, además… – sonrió pícaramente- No tienes que montarte en nada, puedes ir con un chico y…

La aludida se empezó a sonrojar al sonreír incómoda. Ella nunca había tenido novio, no sabía si era porque era fea o porque sencillamente no le interesaba a nadie. Tampoco le importaba.

Cuando se levantó, horas más tarde de la cama, sintió un dolor agudo en la nuca al girar hacia la derecha la cabeza, tortícolis, una buena forma de empezar el día, y más uno sin clases.

Caminó por los pasillos tocándose ligeramente el lugar de donde provenía aquella dolencia que había conseguido estropearle la mañana entera. Sintió como le temblaba la vista y antes de darse cuenta vio el suelo acercarse hacia ella, mas bien, era ella quien se venía de bruces contra el suelo, tras haber chocado con algo tan duro como una piedra.

Cuando consiguió recuperarse del aturdimiento, levantó la cabeza hasta mirar con lo que había chocado, era una estatua. Tenía la forma de un hombre, un joven caballero con barba y mirada severa, como si le pidiera disculpas por haberse chocado contra él.

- ¡Cuánto lo siento!- la voz de un chico resonó con fuerza en el pasillo, ella no pudo evitar mirarle con sorpresa.

Era muy guapo de pelo algo largo y negro, lo había visto muchas veces en la sala común, en las clases, en el comedor. Era un chico Griffindor de pies a cabeza, algo intranquilo y según había oído, romántico empedernido. Así lo quería llamar ella.

Se acercó a paso tranquilo y le tendió la mano sonriendo de una forma cálida, ella, a pesar de que en su cabeza pasaban miles de preguntas sobre lo que ocurría en ese momento, pudo aceptar la mano y levantarse con la ayuda del chico. Cuando estuvo de pie, le miró frunciendo el ceño intentando comprender por qué pedía perdón y el pareció darse cuenta puesto que abrió la boca y habló.

- Estaba practicando un hechizo – dijo afligido mientras se encogía los hombros.

Lily sorprendida miró la estatua y se volvió hacia el chico.

- ¿Qué clase de hechizo?

- Desilusionador – rió con fuerza pensando en lo divertido de la situación.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír al escuchar sus risas, parecían ladridos de perro.

- Ahora entiendo como es que salió de la nada – rió con el durante unos segundos y cuando se tranquilizaron respiró hondo – Eres bueno.

- Lo sé – dijo posando sus ojos penetrantes de color gris oscuro en ella – tu también, incluso me permito decir que eres mucho mejor que yo.

Imitando su anterior gesto clavó sus ojos en él y con cierto humor le dijo lo mismo.

- Lo sé.

Acto seguido rieron una vez más y él con caballerosidad hizo una reverencia.

- Sirius Black a sus órdenes señorita… - esperó unos segundos y ella le dio la respuesta.

- Lily Evans – aunque ella ya sabía su nombre...¿quién no sabía el nombre de uno de los Merodeadores?

- Señorita Lily Evans, ha sido un verdadero placer, ver como caía al suelo- al ver como ella ponía mala cara continuó – y de habernos presentado por supuesto – se fue alejando y antes de desaparecer por una esquina, se volvió y sonrió – No eres tan aburrida como dicen.

Perpleja vio como torció la esquina desapareciendo de su vista. ¿Había dicho, no eres tan aburrida como dicen?. ¿Hablaban de ella?. ¿Quiénes?

Mientras caminaba hacia la biblioteca pensaba en Sirius, en las últimas palabras que le había dicho. ¿Era cierto que decían eso?. No podía creerlo, por más que mirara a su alrededor nadie le prestaba atención, al menos no quienes no la conocían, pero la cuestión era esa, quién de allí sabía quien era.

Entró en la biblioteca y buscó un rincón apartado, cerca del fondo de la biblioteca, donde se encontraba la Sección Prohibida. Dejó el bolso, de bonitas decoraciones rúnicas, sobre la mesa y de él sacó sus pergaminos plumas y tinta. Con pesadez buscó por los estantes el libro que necesitaba para realizar sus deberes de Historia de la Magia, el profesor se las arreglaba para que la clase fuera mortal para sus alumnos, era demasiado aburrida incluso para hablar de ella.

Al salir de allí, se masajeó el cuello. Le dolía un poco después de haber estado casi dos horas allí, copiando como una loca. Se dirigió al vestíbulo del castillo y desde allí, entró por la doble puerta que daba acceso al Gran Comedor, que ahora estaba tranquilo, había pocas personas, algunas descansando y comiendo algunas golosinas y otras haciendo deberes atrasados. Se sentó y espero pacientemente a una persona con la que había quedado a esa hora, no había podido ir a Hogsmeade por los deberes de Historia, así que le dijo que le trajera unos cuantos dulces.

- ¡Lily! – la voz de una chica un tanto chillona resonó en el gran comedor.

Escuchó los pasos de ella se acercaban y supo que venía corriendo cuando volteó a verla tenía una cara alegra y parecía estar a punto de reír.

- Ha sido fantástico – se sentó a su lado y la abrazó con gran entusiasmo – Davey me ha llevado a todos lados verás, primero…

Con curiosidad escuchó como su amiga le contaba todo sobre ese maravilloso chico, como la había besado la mano y como con delicadeza la había abrazado después de besarla. En un momento de la interminable charla de la chica, Rachel, se perdió y comenzó a pensar. Ahora empezaba a darse cuenta de que quería lo mismo que todas las chicas, alguien que la quisiera y tratara como lo más valioso del mundo. No quería estar sola pero tenía la sensación ,de que así sería siempre. Porque el nunca la querría y ella jamás se enamoraría de otro.

- Toma, te traje lo que me pediste bolas de chocolate – le tendió una caja pequeña que Lily recibió con gusto. – Yo prefiero las plumas de azúcar, están más ricas. – negó con la cabeza al ver como Lily comía una de las bolas con gran frenesí.

_**Gracias por el **__**review**____**Rebex**__**-Potter, y a todos los que se pasan a leer esta historia.**_


	3. Visita a la enfermería

**Visita a la enfermería.**

- Otra vez no, por favor para de repetirlo ya te lo sabes Remus, no hace falta que sigas. Te lo suplico.

Sirius Black se arrodilló ante el chico de pelo castaño claro, quien enrojeció de vergüenza al ver que todos miraban hacia ellos, soltando risitas. Su compañero hacía muecas graciosas y pucheros mientras le suplicaba que parara de repetir las lunas de Júpiter, para los TIMOS de Astronomía.

-Está bien pero... ¡suéltame! – sacudiéndose se quitó de encima a su amigo – Como mi nota sea una D, no sales vivo de Hogwarts, Black.

El aludido rió junto a otros dos chicos más, se agarró el estómago con fuerza mientras su risa resonaba por todos lados.

- Si sacas eso… vamos a ser realistas. ¡Tú nunca sacarás eso! Que bueno Remus, que bueno – siguió riéndose hasta que empezó a dolerle – ¡Me duele!

- Pues deja de reírte.

- ¡No puedo! Ja, ja, ja

- ¡Deja de reírte! – medio gritó Remus ya cansado.

- ¡Que no puedo! – Intentó tomar aire pero las risas se lo impedían - ¡Ayuda! Ja, ja, ja ¡No puedo respirar!

A unos metros de allí Lily miraba la graciosa escena con una sonrisa, Sirius empezaba a ponerse rojo y sus amigos al verlo lo cogieron de los brazos y se lo llevaron a rastras con prisa hacia el castillo.

- Esos chicos nunca se aburren.

Continuó escribiendo en su cuaderno azul celeste, teniendo envidia de ellos, que nunca tenían el tiempo que tenía ella para regocijarse en sus penas. ¡Que vida tan patética!

En la comida se sentó con Rachel, quien le contó un curioso hecho que le interesaba mucho, aunque tuvo que esperar al postre ya que su amiga estaba hambrienta.

- Verás a Sirius Black hoy le dio un… ¿sabes quién es Sirius Black? – empezó después de terminar su chuleta de cerdo con salsa arco iris.

- Sí, sé quien es. ¿Qué pasó?

Le dio un ataque de risa, el pobre no podía ni respirar – se llevó una pequeña cucharada de su helado a la boca – Pues resulta que sus amigos Remus, James y Peter… ¡Oh Merlín!

- ¿Qué?

Lily había dado un brinco asustada por el repentino grito de su amiga, la miró preocupada y vio que Rachel ponía mala cara extrañada le volvió a preguntar.

- ¿Qué ocurre?

- Me acabo de dar cuenta de que teniendo novio… ya no puedo salir con ninguno de ellos.

- ¡Rachel!

- Vamos Lily tampoco es que diga que tenga…bueno… hubiera tenido alguna oportunidad pero…

- ¡Rachel! – molesta miró a su amiga que ofendida continuó su historia.

Está bien. Pues sus amigos le llevaron a la enfermería y allí les dijeron que Sirius se había intoxicado con una fruta de la risa, creo que se llama… - pensó unos segundos pero no consiguió acordarse – Bueno da igual, pero lo más extraño es que esa fruta, por motivos ya evidentes, no está en Hogwarts.

- ¿Entonces piensan que alguien pudo…?

- ¡Exacto! – contenta aplaudió como una niña de seis años y se llevó otra gran cucharada a la boca – Snape.

- No seas bruta. ¿Snape?

- Sí. ¿sabes quien es?

- Claro que sé quien es, Rachel, está en nuestro curso – irritada le contestó con mal humor cosa que notó su amiga, quien le dio la espalda hasta que notó como Lily suspiraba.

- No tienes por qué ponerte así.

- Perdona es que… estoy cansada.

Su amiga la disculpó con una sonrisa y continuó comiendo su helado de vainilla. Mientras, Lily no podía dejar de pensar, extrañamente, en Snape. No creía que hubiera sido él. Lo de la fruta era demasiado infantil para el chico de pelo negro, de lejos parecía muy maduro, se veía que no era el típico chico que gasta bromas tan ridículas. Si es que gastaba bromas, algo que Lily dudaba mucho.

- ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?

Las dos chicas caminaban hacia su próxima clase, Encantamientos, una de ellas, la morena, con pesadumbre ya que todo le salía mal, hasta el hechizo más sencillo de quinto año, mientras que la pelirroja caminaba con notable entusiasmo. Rachel ladeó la cabeza para mirar a su amiga que ahora agarraba con fuerza su varita, parecía nerviosa pensó ella.

- Claro, dime.

- ¿Crees que la gente habla sobre mí? – un poco avergonzada esquivó la mirada sorprendida de su amiga.

- Pues… no sé. Supongo, todos hablamos sobre todos ¿No? – Lily asintió lentamente - ¿Por qué la pregunta?

Pudo ver como a su amiga le invadía la curiosidad, era algo normal. Ella siempre decía que no le importaba lo que la gente pensara sobre su persona. Cuando llegó cinco años atrás a la escuela, un chico de Slytherin la insultó sin ninguna razón y Lily, sintiéndose en ese momento indefensa y asustada, lloró.

Simplemente se encogió de hombros y siguió caminando callada. Rachel también dejó de insistir sabiendo que su amiga había zanjado el tema por el momento. Cuando llegaron a Encantamientos la clase estaba casi llena y Lily pudo observar que en una de las mesas que estaban delante de la del profesor, en la esquina izquierda, estaba Sirius Black con los otros chicos, sus amigos. Remus Lupin, Peter Pettigrew y por último James Potter. Se sentó en su mesa habitual sin perder la vista del grupo, al parecer, alguno había contado algo gracioso ya que se reían. Comenzó a organizar su mesa sacando de su bolso, en el que Lily percibió una pequeña mancha de helado, el material para la clase. El libro, los pergaminos nuevos, comprados a principio de curso, y su pluma preferida de águila real. Con la tinta verde oscuro metalizado que a ella tanto le gustaba.

- Pareces de Slytherin, siempre escribiendo con ese color.

- El verde ya existía antes que Salazar Slytherin lo escogiera para su casa, Sirius.

La chica miró al chico que en ese momento tenía una expresión de lo más clara para ella, incrédulo había escuchado lo que Lily respondía, pero en ese momento tenía una gran sonrisa en la cara que dejaba ver sus perfectos dientes blancos y alienados. En ese momento por fin respondió a la pregunta que siempre se había hecho, las chicas salían con Sirius Black por el simple motivo de que era irresistible.

_Gracias por los ánimos, espero que sigan leyendo la historia. Besos._


	4. Tal vez si, o tal vez no

**Tal vez si, o tal vez no. **

Aunque había pasado bastante tiempo desde que empezó todo, había días en los que nunca se acordaba de él. Y otros, desgraciadamente, todo su ser revoloteaba alrededor de aquel chico. Mirándole en cada momento, la forma delicada que tenía de coger cualquier cosa entre sus manos, sus hermosos ojos que transmitían siempre seguridad y amor, su sonrisa que parecía tener el poder necesario para alegrar los corazones, o al menos un corazón, el de ella. Desde hacía bastante tiempo, Lily, comenzó a sentir algo por ese chico tan inalcanzable para ella. Intentó de maneras distintas arrancar de raíz aquello, antes de que fuera tarde pero se sorprendió así misma, un día, al querer no hacerlo.

Encogida a un lado de su cama, tapada por una manta de gran grosor para huir de frío de la noche, miraba como sus compañeras de cuarto dormían a pierna suelta, alguna que otra roncaba de vez en cuando y otras soltaban frases repentinas, que asustaban a Lily, pero sin sentido alguno. La horrible tormenta no la dejaba dormir, los truenos sonaban con fuerza y los rayos iluminaban la habitación de una manera aterradora, le recordaba a las películas que solía ver con su hermana antes de los once años. Aunque en ese momento fuera algo increíble para ella creer que las dos, tiempo atrás, habían sido como las mejores amigas del mundo, era cierto. Nunca se separaban, iban juntas a todos sitios y jugaban a todo tipo de cosas, desde hacer carreras hasta jugar a las muñecas. Pero, con diferencia, el preferido de Lily era el escondite. Su hermana solía aceptar jugar solo porque a ella le encantaba. De lo contrario se habría negado tantas veces que recordarlo sería agotador.

Pestañeó al sentir el cansancio de no haber dormido más de dos horas seguidas tras un día agotador y una noche interminable. En el tiempo que no durmió su mente trabajó sin parar, pensó en su hermana Petunia, siempre irritante y dispuesta a insultarla sin razones. Lo siguiente fue lo mucho que echaba de menos a sus padres, una de las parejas más amorosas y cariñosas que había conocido nunca, y no lo decía porque fueran sus progenitores. Era algo que ella podía observar comparando a los demás matrimonios. Una larga lista continuaba, pero de algo estaba segura Lily quería escuchar a alguien que no fuera a ella misma. Necesitaba evadirse.

- Los tíos son unos cerdos – siseó una persona con furia.

Rachel se sentó con fuerza en la silla y enfadada tiró su bolso encima de la mesa volcando sin querer el tintero de su compañero que la miro indignado.

- ¿Qué?

El grito se escucho en toda las clase y los alumnos se giraron a mirarla. El chico asustado murmuró una disculpa a la chica, quien la recibió con hastío.

- Y encima son cobardes.

Lily lejos de ella la miró pidiendo una explicación por su mal humor. Pero al parecer no se dio cuenta porque Rachel, siguió hablando por la bajo con una cara parecida a la de un perro rabioso, listo para saltar a morder a cualquiera. Observó como el chico que estaba a su lado empezó a temblar temiendo de respirar, tal vez, demasiado fuerte para no molestar a la fiera.

- Dime que ocurre. - pidió preocupada la pelirroja.

Las dos mejores amigas se dirigían a la siguiente clase, siguiendo al gran grupo de chicos de Griffindor, quienes contentos iban hablando y riendo. Justo, delante de ellas, estaban el cuarteto preferido por todos y odiados por nadie, excepto para los de Slytherin.

- Davey, eso es lo que me ocurre.

- No entiendo¿qué hizo?

- Me dijo que…

Su amiga dejó de hablar agachando la cabeza, intentando tragar el gran nudo que se le había formado en la garganta. Lily comprendiendo lo que pasaba dejó de caminar en seco y abrazó a su amiga, quien agradecida se agarró con fuerza y comenzó a sollozar.

Delante un chico, solo un chico se dio cuenta de lo sucedido, y en ese momento miraba como Rachel lloraba desconsolada en los brazos de la pelirroja. Está comenzó a acariciar el cabello de su amiga intentando tranquilizarla, cuando elevó sus ojos se sorprendió al verle allí, mirándola.

James Potter sonrió con tristeza a la pelirroja, y siguió su camino hasta alcanzar a sus amigos. Lily solo pudo ver, como se marchaba sin poder hacer nada. Aferró con más fuerza a Rachel sintiendo que también su dolor crecía.

En una de las aulas vacías que no se usaban, las dos chicas estaban sentadas en el suelo limpio, los elfos se encargaban siempre de limpiar el castillo entero, y brillante. Sentadas una frente a la otra, mientras la morena hablaba la pelirroja escuchaba con atención. Después, un suspiro resonó por la habitación, evitó llorar de nuevo riendo un poco.

- Y esa es la razón, es algo irónico¿no crees?

- Lo único que puedo creer en este momento es que ese tío es un… es un…cerdo hipócrita.

- Puede, pero… - murmuró un insulto algo subido de tono que hizo reír a Lily – le quiero.

Tiempo después las dos seguían en el mismo sitio, no se habían movido ni un centímetro. Reinaba el silencio y ambas estaban perdidas en sus pensamientos. Cuando Rachel abrió la boca la pelirroja la escuchó con atención sintiendo como su corazón se congelaba.

- ¿Cómo pudiste superar lo de James?

Estrujándose las manos admiró el anillo que había en uno de sus dedos, un hermoso ciervo lo rodeaba. Contestó a duras penas.

- Nunca lo hice.


	5. El tiempo pasa rápido

_Nuevo capítulo, espero que a todos les guste._

**El tiempo pasa rápido**

Meses atrás poco después de empezar a conocer a Sirius, James Potter entró en su vida por sorpresa. Nunca imaginó que él se acercaría. Que le hablaría. Que le besaría. Parecía todo un cuento de hadas, hasta que un día el sueño terminó sin previo aviso y se convirtió en un infierno.

Comiendo lentamente miraba con disimulo a su amiga, esta miraba con furia a su anterior pareja, que en ese instante daba de comer a una cabeza hueca, enana de cuarto año. Resoplando fuerte se volvió hacia el frente, por un instante miró a Lily pero esquivó su mirada y se puso a comer en silencio.

- ¿Están un poco saladas estas… estas cosas, no? – la única respuesta que consiguió sacarle fue una especie de gruñido, que interpretó como una afirmación. – Una vez… mi abuela me dijo, cuando tenía seis años, antes de morir ella, que del ver nace el querer y el olvidar, del no ver. – guardó silencio durantes unos instantes valorando la expresión de su amiga – Tenía la absurda obsesión de que yo sería desafortunada en el amor. Y aunque todavía ha sido así, no me doy por vencida. Me dijo aquello como un consejo, es mejor dejar todo como está y no seguir algo que ya a acabado.

Rachel apenas parpadeó tras el breve monólogo de Lily, cuando hubo acabado se levantó en silencio y salió del comedor sin levantar la vista del suelo en ningún momento. Suspirando, Lily cogió su vaso y bebió un trago de agua, se sobresalto tanto al sentir a alguien tocándole en el hombro que se atragantó. Tosiendo notó unos pequeños golpes en la espalda, ayudándola a respirar.

- Gra…gracias – miró a la persona que la había ayudado. – Oh, eres tú. Déjame, no quiero hablar contigo.

- Lily por favor – la voz casi suplicante de Sirius hizo que sintiera remordimiento por no haberle hablado más desde lo de James. James. Lo echaba de menos. – Solo un segundo.

- Está bien. -fingió que aceptaba y antes de que el chico se diera cuenta se giró con un dedo levantado - Uno. Se acabó – recordando que su sufrimiento lo había desencadenado el chico que tenía delante, salió de allí ignorándole.

Caminó sin rumbo alguno hasta llegar a los jardines, y allí se quedó admirando el bello paisaje que presentaba antes ella. No pudo evitar pensar que cuando se fuera, no tendría más de aquellas vistas, el lago a lo lejos que reflejaba los rayos del sol, el castillo tan grande y majestuoso, el bosque morada de todo tipo de criaturas mágicas peligrosas e inofensivas. Sí, añoraría Hogwarts.

- Me siento sola. En realidad, estoy sola. Rachel sigue deprimida por lo de Davey, James y yo hemos terminado algo mal y ni siquiera puedo seguir hablándole, porque no somos ni nunca fuimos amigos. Sirius… creí que era mi amigo, mi primer amigo. Pero…al parecer nunca fue así.

Levantó la mirada hacia Max, su lechuza, esperando un signo de que la hubiera comprendido, ni si quiera eso. Solo esperaba que al menos comprendiera que estaba triste. La lechuza dejó de observarla y siguió devorando al pequeño ratón que había cazado, sin hacer caso a la mirada insistente de su dueña.

- No sé para qué te cuento nada. – molesta se cruzó de brazos y se dio media vuelta para no ver como Max engullía a un inocente animalito - A veces, me despierto sintiendo que todo ha sido un mal sueño, y que sigo con James. – sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse –No entiendo que pasó. Dijo que me quería. Lo dijo, dijo que me quería.

Se abrazó así misma con fuerza al sentir como las lágrimas recorrían su rostro. Y sin soportarlo más comenzó a sollozar, intentó retener el sonido de su voz pero pronto se le hizo imposible. Aquella noche, desde una de las torres del castillo reinó el llanto de una chica que sufría un amor no correspondido.

- Llegaste tarde ayer.

- Estaba en la biblioteca estudiando.

- Ya…

- Es la verdad, necesito estudiar mucho para los TIMOS. Ya sabes que se me da mal Encantamientos.

Rachel dejó algunos libros sobre la mesa. Mientras Lily no podía dejar de pensar que su amistad cada vez iba desapareciendo poco a poco.

- Me encontré con Laura hace unos momentos.

Lo que Lily escribía con su redondeada letra tan perfecta, quedó desfigurado al temblarle la mano. Frustrada y nerviosa siguió con su empeño de hacer un trabajo excelente, intentando no mostrar interés por el asunto mencionado por Rachel.

- Me dijo que quería hablar contigo.

- Yo no tengo nada que hablar con ella.

- Entiendo que te cueste Lily, a mi también me costaría hablar con esa… que sale con Davey. Pero lleva semanas así, no deja de molestar y no creo que pare hasta…

- ¿Puedes dejarme? Estoy terminando un trabajo de pociones. Si no lo acabo hoy luego no tendré tiempo.

- Claro.

Con tristeza vio como se iba de la sala común. Le dolía que aquella chica la persiguiera. ¿No tenía ya a James? Pues que le dejara en paz.

Cuando se abrió el retrato y por el arco entró Remus Lupin, con su característico aire de concentración, tensó la mandíbula haciéndose daño en los dientes. Espero con preocupación, pero nadie más le siguió. Aunque de aquella no se libró, porque el chico al verla se mostró sorprendido y se acercó.

- Hola.

- Hola – continuó con su trabajo intentando ignorarle.

- ¿Cómo estas? – con inquietud empezó a tocarse la corbata.

- Bien.

- Que bien. Yo también me encuentro bien, aunque estoy un poco nervioso. No consigo recordar unas cuantas constelaciones para Astronomía. Nunca me ha gustado el cielo nocturno.

- Entonces no deberías haber escogido esa asignatura¿no crees?

- Sí, puede que si. – el sonrió al ver que la chica seguía hablando – Pero mi padre es un loco de las estrellas. Supongo que no quería decepcionarle.

- Remus, de verdad que estoy bien. – sonrió de lado y acercó su mano a la de él, hasta cogerla – No te preocupes. Es normal, estas cosas pasan. Y créeme, yo no seré la única tonta que no lo supere.

- Te equivocas, de eso no me preocupo. Sé que tú eres una chica fuerte y que nunca te detendrás ante nada. Pero lleva tiempo y James no ayuda mucho.

- James Potter siempre será James Potter. Por mucho que diga amar a alguien.

Sintiendo otra vez esas ganas de llorar, soltó la mano de Remus y siguió escribiendo con su tinta verde, su color preferido. Pronto pequeñas gotas de agua empezaron a caer en el pergamino y Lily, aunque ya en esos momentos no podía ver nada a causa de las lágrimas, siguió escribiendo hasta que no pudo reprimir un sollozo que Remus escuchó. Preocupado y triste se acercó a ella y posó su mano en el hombro, presionando ligeramente. Un gesto de apoyo, que ella aceptó gustosa.

- Hacía tiempo que quería esto.

- ¿El qué?

- Hablar contigo, relacionarme con alguien. Últimamente he estado muy sola, aunque en parte es culpa mía.

- Es normal, Lily. Las cosas van mal en todos sitios, incluso en Hogwarts. ¿Ya sabes sobre la ola de crímenes de magos oscuros que está asolando Londres?

- Algo he leído.

- Según el ministerio no es nada, lo resolverán en menos que canta un gallo. Pero Dumbledore no piensa lo mismo.

Lily observó a su amigo que en ese momento tomó asiento a su lado. Parecía tener ganas de soltar bastante información sobre el tema y saber la opinión de ella.

- ¿Cómo sabes que el profesor Dumbledore no piensa lo mismo?

- Se le ve tenso. Camina por los pasillos con la mirada perdida y cada día parece más viejo de lo que es. Algo le preocupa y mi olfato me dice que es eso.

- ¡Vaya, Remus!. ¿Tendré que vigilarme las espaldas para asegurarme de que no me espías?

- Yo no espío a nadie – algo ofendido se levanta bruscamente – Solo… soy muy perceptivo.

Sonriendo, más relajado, sube las escaleras hacia su dormitorio. Lily sonríe y mira su pergamino horrorizada, la tinta se había corrido por las lágrimas.

- Maldita sea – cogió el pergamino y lo arrugó hasta formar una pelota – Ahora tendré que volver a empezar.

La mañana se presentaba fría, salir de la cama era una tortura para todos los estudiantes. Salir del calor y zambullirse en una ambiente congelado era una locura, era mejor quedarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo hasta el mediodía. Pero era un día de clases normal y todos tenían la obligación de levantarse y afrontar el día, un duro, largo y helado día.

- Llevo dos pares de guantes y nada… sigo teniendo las manos como cubitos de hielo.

Rachel se frotó las manos, sin conseguir nada.

- Que gráfica.

En el gran comedor esa mañana el desayuno constaba de alimentos y bebidas calientes, el preferido por el público era el chocolate. Había fuentes de chocolate hirviendo en todas las mesas. Lily se acercó a una de ellas, cuando intentaba llenar su taza alguien chocó contra ella, haciendo que casi se quemara su mano con aquel líquido ardiente.

- Ten más cuidado.

- Lo siento. Me tropecé.

Perpleja se giró y vio el rostro de un James Potter avergonzado. En ese momento Lily tuvo la sensación de que todo el comedor los miraba. No sabía por qué, pero siempre se encontraba con los chicos de su vida en los momentos más inesperados.

Tensa como estaba, no consiguió articular palabra. Decidió que mejor era irse antes de balbucear algunas incoherencias delante del que era su primer y gran amor. Con prisa se sentó al lado de Rachel, esta no daba señales de haber visto nada pues seguía frotándose las manos y farfullando disgustada.

- ¿Qué¿conseguiste lo que querías? – preguntó refiriéndose al chocolate.

- No exactamente – miró a James que se dirigía con tranquilidad hacia sus amigos.

- Desde hoy tengo clara una cosa. Nunca voy a sufrir por ningún otro Davey – orgullosa de si misma se irguió en su asiento – Merezco a alguien mejor que ese estúpido moco peludo.

- ¿Y ese mote? – las dos chicas rieron – Espero que no me digas que…

- Digo peludo porque, parece un hombre lobo cuando se quita la camisa.

Lily destornillándose de risa no pudo apreciar que en ese momento un chico las miraba alterado. Remus las siguió vigilando hasta que estuvo convencido de que el asunto no iba con él, luego continuó su desayuno no sin cierto nerviosismo.

- No quiero saber lo de moco, por favor no me digas nada.

- Le digo moco por…

- ¡No! Rachel, por favor – negándose a escuchar se levantó riendo y escapando de la voz de su amiga que la perseguía, salió del comedor - ¡Cállate!

Al conseguir despistar a la loca de su amiga, Lily sonrió en la soledad, contenta por lo sucedido. Por fin se sentía a gusto en Hogwarts. Al llegar ese curso se había sentido desplazada de todo y de todos, hasta el punto de querer cambiar de escuela. Pero James entró en su vida junto con Sirus, Remus y Peter. Renovándola de arriba a abajo y haciendo que deseara quedarse. Encontró la amistad en personas que nunca imaginó y el amor lo descubrió con uno de ellos. Aquello no duró demasiado, y volvió a sumirse en una depresión aun peor que en la que había estado anteriormente. Sin el apoyo de su única y mejor amiga, Rachel, que estaba ocupada con su novio y más tarde su antiguo novio, se vio sola y abandonada por todos.

Ahora empezaba a sentir que las cosas cambiaban de nuevo para mejor. Poco a poco, superaba lo de james con la ayuda de Rachel y de otra persona, Remus Lupin. Quien de vez en cuando, se acercaba a ella para tener amenas conversaciones, como si fuera su hada madrina.

Sacudiendo la cabeza dejó de pensar en James y siguió sonriendo hasta ver llegar a una persona. Se le borró tan rápido la sonrisa de la cara que parecía que le hubieran dado un calambre. Laura Dennis se acercaba a ella como la muñequita de porcelana que era, sus perfectos rizos en un pelo que no era de color natural, sus grandes ojos azules y demás adjetivos que la favorecían. Recordaba como meses atrás también la había observado, abrazando al que después había sido su novio y él que, en la actualidad, era novio de ella. Intentó ignorarla pero la rubia intuyendo las intenciones de Lily apretó el paso.

- Lily¿puedo hablar contigo? - con su cara de ángel le interceptó el paso.

Momentos antes se le hacía fácil decir que estaba superando lo de James, pero verla a ella, era demasiado. Los celos le corrían las venas con gran furia, dándole deseos de hechizar a la maldita muñeca perfecta que tenía delante. No podía evitarlo.

James Potter, desde pequeño había sido demasiado inteligente para su edad, sus padres se enorgullecían de él por cualquier logro que consiguiera, por diminuto que fuera. Cuando llegó a Hogwarts sus notas no llegaron a decepcionarlos ni por asomo, eran extraordinarias, tanto que llegaron a plantearle a su único hijo hablar con el director de la escuela para adelantarle un curso. James se negó, había hecho tres grandes amigos y no quería separarse de ellos. Uno de ellos era tan íntimo, que lo consideraba su hermano, el que nunca había tenido, Sirius Black.

Su vida era plena y aunque de vez en cuando (demasiadas para contarlas), se había metido en líos, los Potter seguían presumiendo de tener un hijo excepcional. Hasta que a finales de su cuarto año algo cambió. Se despistaba con facilidad en clase, no hacía las tareas que marcaban los profesores e incluso había suspendido dos exámenes. Sus padres, preocupados por las cartas que mandaban los maestros de su hijo acerca del cambio radical de James, se presentaron en Hogwarts para transmitir su inquietud al director Albus Dumbledore.

Tras unas largas conversaciones, en las que James estuvo también presente. Los Potter salieron del despacho, tranquilizados y con una sonrisa en sus caras mientras que en la de James se reflejaba la vergüenza. Su madre abrazó a su hijo con fuerza y le besó en la mejilla haciendo demasiado ruido para el gusto de James.

- Vaya¿quién nos lo iba a decir? – El padre enlazó su mano con la de su mujer – Nuestro James, enamorado.

El chico, no se enfadó con sus padres por presentarse allí de esa forma y sonsacarle aquello que tan recelosamente guardaba. Pero, cierto es que se molestó. Sin embargo se sintió liberado. En clase se distraía mirando a Lily Evans, no hacía las tareas porque prefería observar como las hacía ella en la mesa de la sala común, había suspendido porque quería pensar en cada momento en su sonrisa, en sus labios, en su pelo antes que estar estudiando.

De eso, hacía ya casi medio año. Y aunque había conseguido lo que tanto anhelaba, ahora no podía estar con ella. Tenía que dejarla escapar y lo hacía, no lo deseaba pero lo hacía. Bien lo sabía su corazón, que sufría cada vez que se alejaba. Se rompía al ver que hacía daño a su amor, más no debía hacer nada. Y las razones solo las conocía él.


	6. ¿Hechizo malintencionado?

_Gracias a todos por pasar a leer esta historia y por el apoyo. Respecto a una confusión temporal de todo el mundo del capítulo 3 al 4 ha pasado mucho tiempo (meses), siento no haberlo especificado. Y espero que no se sientan tan confusos como antes. Sobre Sirius y Lily, no hay ninguna relación entre ellos, solo de amigos (o al menos en el pasado). Lily ama (cómo no) a James._ _Besos._

**

* * *

**

**¿Hechizo malintencionado?**

Delante estaba ella, mirándose la uñas pacientemente mientras esperaba la contestación de la pelirroja. Lily no podía creer como la rubia (teñida) tenía tanta cara para acercase a ella y preguntarle aquello. ¿Acaso no tenía vergüenza?

- No.

- ¿Cómo dices? – sorprendida dejó sus uñas a un lado y miró a Lily.

- He dicho que no.

- Perdona Lily, pero creo que no me has entendido.

- Te he entendido perfectamente – respondió la pelirroja con voz glacial.

- Oye, quise ser amable por James. Puesto que eres su ex-novia y todo eso. Pero si tengo que obligarte a que me lo des, lo haré. – comenzó a sacar la varita mirando a la chica con furia.

- Laura, estás cometiendo un error, –tranquila, observó como la apuntaba con la varita directamente a la cabeza – podrías meterte en un problema. No tengo nada en contra tuya – mintió Lily, la realidad es que esperaba con ansias que la muñequita la atacara para poder darle una lección – Baja la varita.

- Oblígame – con chulería siguió sosteniendo la varita.

En pocos segundos Lily sopesó lo bueno y lo malo de la situación. Si le seguía la corriente a la barbie, conseguiría un castigo, puntos menos para su casa y por supuesto un mes de cotilleos sobre sus "celos".

Por otra parte le tenía ganas y más después de haberle pedido algo que ella guardaba con mucho recelo, el anillo que James le había regalado. Recordaba aquel momento como si hubiera pasado el día anterior. No era un día especial ni mucho menos, era un día corriente, en la orilla del lago casi con la puesta del sol le había regalado aquel singular anillo. Le pareció un extraño regalo (no es que fuera feo, pero era demasiado raro), pero viniendo del chico que más quería en el mundo, era la joya más hermosa del mundo.

Casi sonriendo cogió el extremo de su varita con disimulo, esperando el primer paso de la rubia. Laura observó con seguridad como la pelirroja seguía sin hacerle nada, ni siquiera sacar su varita (o al menos eso pensaba ella). Con rapidez abrió la boca y pronunció un hechizo.

- ¡_Demasius! _

_- ¡Protego! –_ la voz de Lily resonó tan fuerte en el pasillo que los estudiantes empezaron a acercarse curiosos.

_- ¡Expelliarmus!_ – exclamó rabiosa porque Lily había conseguido protegerse.

Este no consiguió evitarlo y con fuerza fue enviada varios metros atrás, haciendo que se golpease la espalda y la cabeza contra el duro suelo de piedra. Casi sin aire en los pulmones y dolorida, se incorporó viendo como los estudiantes que las miraban empezaban a chillar de emoción por la pelea. Atrayendo a más gente. Laura sonrió con superioridad y apuntó de nuevo a Lily quien con odio se preparó.

_- ¡Petrificus totalus!_ – lanzó una maldición que Lily consiguió frenar con otro protego.

Esto gustó en el público ya que empezó a gritar con más fuerza dando apoyo a las dos chicas, y para sorpresa de Lily, eran más los que le daban ánimos a ella que a Laura.

_- ¡Avis! _

Sin previo aviso, una bandada de pájaros salió de la varita de Lily que se dirigió directamente hacia Laura, quien empezó a gritar de terror.

- ¡Señorita Evans! – una voz perpleja se abrió paso entre los estudiantes que se callaron al notar la presencia del profesor – No puedo creerme esto de usted.

Sin ningún arrepentimiento pero algo avergonzada miró a su profesor de pociones. En la mirada de este, se podía leer la decepción de encontrar a una de sus mejores alumnas (aunque fuera Gryffindor) rompiendo las reglas de esa manera.

- ¡_Finite Incantatem!_ – el profesor hizo desaparecer a los pájaros que seguían acosando a Laura.

- Profesor Slughorn ha empezado ella¡mire lo que me ha hecho! – la rubia se acercó con cara lastimosa y miró al profesor con ojos llorosos.

Lily no pudo reprimir una mueca de asco en su rostro que fue captada por Horace, quien le mandó una mirada reprobatoria. Acto seguido el hombre suspiró y miró a Lily.

- Lo siento, pero vas a tener que ser castigada.

- Profesor, yo lo único que hice fue defenderme…

- ¡Mentira! – Laura la señaló acusadoramente con el dedo – Me atacaste sin ninguna razón. – fingió un sollozo y una pequeña lágrima falsa se deslizó en su mejilla.

El profesor sintiéndose obligado, empezó a consolarla con desgana. Lily contempló la escena y sintió un intenso odio que empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo. Furiosa miró a las demás personas y con una sonrisa interrumpió aquel espectáculo.

- Puedo probar que no fui yo quien empezó, señor.

En la sala común, una hora después, Lily contaba con una gran sonrisa lo ocurrido a su mejor amiga. Sentadas en el suelo cerca de la chimenea y alejadas de las demás personas, hablaban en susurros dejando escapar algunas pequeñas risas.

- No me puedo creer que te hiciera eso.

-Bueno, sería más correcto decir lo que intentó hacerme.

- ¡Increíble! – exclamó con diversión Rachel – después de todo, que se podía esperar de ella. Aunque en el fondo parece inteligente.

- Muy en el fondo.

- Ese hechizo me vendría bien en un futuro – dijo recordando lo que le había contado Lily – una gran bandada de pájaros contra Davey.

La pelirroja negó lentamente con la cabeza pensando que su amiga no tenía remedio. De pronto el silencio reinó la sala, ya no se escuchaban risas, ni murmullos ni siquiera el ligero sonido de las plumas rasgando los pergaminos. Aquello llamó la atención de las dos chicas que alzaron las cabezas para saber que ocurría. James Potter se dirigía hacia ellas con una extraña expresión en su cara. Lily jamás le había visto así. En ese momento sintió miedo, él nunca había estado tan serio. Y encontrarlo así (después de haber dado una lección a su novia) era motivo para tenerlo.

- ¿Puedo hablar contigo? – a pocos metros de ella, habló sin mirar a la pelirroja.

La chica casi pidiendo ayuda para que le detuvieran, se levantó del suelo. Sin esperar, el hijo único de los Potter, salió de la sala siendo seguido muy de cerca por una pelirroja con piernas de mantequilla. Perdió la noción del tiempo hasta que su voz, aquella hermosa voz, la despertó de su ensueño.

- ¡Ojo de escarabajo!

La chica tuvo tiempo de percibir como se sonrojaba al pronunciar aquello antes de que la gárgola se moviera y diera paso a unas escaleras un tanto intranquilas, ya que se movían. Lily cayó en la cuenta de que estaba delante de la entrada del despacho de su director, Albus Dumbledore.

- Vamos – dijo él con pasividad.

- ¡Espera! – Lily le detuvo agarrándole ligeramente del brazo - ¿Qué hago aquí¿No querías hablar conmigo?

Él pareció reflexionar durante algunos segundos. Al mirar la mano de la pelirroja esta la quitó avergonzada de su brazo. Sonrió y se revolvió el cabello.

- ¿Eso dije, no? La verdad es que quería ver la reacción de todos. Al fin y al cabo, has dado una paliza a mi novia. – en aquel último comentario esbozó una amplia sonrisa – la realidad es que Dumbledore me dijo…

- El profesor Dumbledore. – le corrigió Lily.

- No has cambiado nada.

Se miraron el uno al otro a los ojos. Y antes de darse cuenta, Lily ya estaba dando un paso hacia el chico. James, por alguna razón (tal vez, dándose cuenta del peligro), se giró bruscamente y siguió hablando, esta vez con voz monótona.

- El profesor Dumbledore me dijo que te buscara. Necesita hablar con nosotros dos.

Ella no dijo nada al respecto, se sentía como una estúpida. Pero al sentirle tan cerca y notar aquel increíble olor de su colonia (muy masculina, por cierto), no pudo evitar querer tocar su cara. Siempre suave y besarle muy lentamente, saboreando aquella boca que tanto deseaba. Realmente se odió en aquel momento por haberse puesto en ridículo, sabía que James lo había notado, el que ella se acercara para besarle había sido tan obvio que dudaba de que el chico no se hubiera enterado.

Le siguió escaleras arriba y cuando estuvieron frente a la puerta, con educación, el heredero de los Potter, llamó con suaves golpes. Dentro los dos escucharon la voz de Albus Dumbledore que les permitía pasar o eso creyeron escuchar ya que, unas pequeñas risas procedentes del mago más grande de los tiempos, les impidió entender con exactitud.

Lily, que nunca había estado allí, se quedó sorprendida al ver que el despacho de su querido director era amplio y circular. Con las paredes llenas de retratos de personas que ella no conocía, pero que parecían de otros tiempos muy lejanos al suyo. La mesa se encontraba casi al fondo de la sala, y allí estaba él. Con una sonrisa afable, les esperaba. Siempre impoluto y con el gran porte de mago poderoso y sabio que le caracterizaba.

- Bien, bien – se ajustó las gafas de media luna y señaló los dos asientos que estaban delante – Sentaos, sentaos por favor.

Los dos chicos se sentaron, aunque Lily de manera torpe ya que temía algún castigo por lo sucedido con Laura Dennis. Se estrujó las manos y miró expectante a su director, quien se quedó mirándoles de hito en hito, sin decir nada. James carraspeó y eso hizo que Albus Dumbledore volviera a la realidad.

- Oh, si… el asunto por el que os he llamado. Perdonad jóvenes creo que mi mente ya no es lo que era – se acomodó en su butaca y cogió uno de sus caramelos de limón que se encontraban a un lado de su escritorio- Aunque si que recuerdo bien mis años de juventud en Hogwarts, todo era maravilloso. Estaba en Gryffindor como ustedes. No se me daba bien la Herbología.

- Profesor no quisiera interrumpirle, pero quisiera saber…

- Por supuesto señorita Evans – sin sentirse ofendido se metió el caramelo en su boca y les ofreció algunos a los dos chicos que declinaron la oferta – Este año como es habitual, tendremos la disputa por la copa de quidditch y la copa de las casas. Pero además tendremos una celebración por todo lo alto. Un concurso.

- ¿Un concurso?- james miró algo aprensivo al anciano - ¿qué clase de concurso?

- Debería ser un secreto hasta mañana pero ya que ustedes seréis quienes lo van a organizar…

- ¿Qué? – con la boca abierta, Lily miró fugazmente a James, quien estaba en el mismo estado que ella - ¿Nosotros? Pero somos alumnos¿no deberían encargarse los profesores de esto?

- Los profesores últimamente están muy ocupados – con algo de misterio se levantó de su asiento y sonrió como si escondiera un secreto – Además no estaréis solos, otros seis compañeros os ayudarán. Dos miembros de cada casa bien elegidos, con distintas virtudes y diferentes personalidades.

- ¿Nos ha elegido usted, señor?

Como respuesta a la pregunta de James el director señaló discretamente a su derecha donde se encontraba un gran armario. Encima de este el sombrero seleccionador (tan viejo y roñoso como recordaban los chicos) los miraba.

- ¿El sombrero nos ha elegido? – preguntó James al director ignorando al nombrado.

- Creo, señor Potter, que ese punto ya ha sido aclarado – digo el objeto animado observándolo con desagrado – los Gryffindors, siempre impacientes y muy impertinentes.

Sintiéndose ofendido el chico estuvo a punto de responderle pero fue detenido por Lily quien le dio un codazo. Reprimió sus impulsos de lanzarle un hechizo y desvió la mirada hacia Dumbledore.

- Así es. Era conveniente que alguien…

- Dirá algo – interrumpió el chico, inmediatamente Lily le dio otro codazo pero esta vez más fuerte.

- Que no tuviera ninguna relación con los estudiantes, escogiera – prosiguió el director como si nadie le hubiera interrumpido – Si hubiera sido yo, los demás podrían haber dicho que era favoritismo. Y en la misma situación habrían estado los demás profesores.

- ¿Favoritismo por organizar un concurso que nos va a quitar tiempo libre? No lo creo.

Lily no daba crédito al descaro de James hacia el director, solo le faltaba hablarle de igual a igual como si el anciano fuera un muchacho joven, un adolescente atolondrado. Cosa que el chico de gafas era, sin duda alguna. Albus Dumbledore si se molestó o pensó que la actitud de James era inapropiada, no dio señales de ello. Sonrió una vez más y dejó en el aire la conversación.

- ¿De qué tratará el concurso, profesor? – preguntó Lily olvidando lo anterior.

Al salir del despacho Lily caminaba mirando con desaprobación a James quien andaba tranquilo y relajado. Aunque después de unos minutos comenzó a molestarle la mirada insistente de la pelirroja en su rostro.

- ¿Qué te molesta?

- Nada – respondió con acidez la chica.

- ¡Oye¿No se supone que yo debería estar enfadado y no tú? – rió el chico deteniéndose y obligando a Lily a hacer lo mismo – Tú pegaste a mi novia.

- Yo no pegué a nadie… ¡y no estamos hablando de eso!

- ¿Y de qué estamos hablando exactamente¿De nuestra relación?

- No hay ninguna relación – respondió enfureciéndose, su rostro se empezó a encender, volviéndose de un color rojo.

- ¿Eso te molesta? – preguntó el chico guiñándole el ojo.

La chica le miró asqueada, harta de la conversación.

- ¿Sabes acaso lo que es la modestia Potter? Eres un creído. – negó con la cabeza al ver de nuevo que el chico nunca cambiaría.

- ¿Es una pregunta que tengo que responder? – con diversión siguió andando.

- Era una pregunta retórica. – lamentando tener que tomar el mismo camino que Potter giró a la derecha.

- ¿Eso significa que me estás diciendo que no soy modesto?

- Es obvio que no. – agitadamente aceleró el paso.

- Entonces soy modesto. – afirmó James con cierta gracia.

- ¡No! He dicho que no. Tú no eres nada de eso.

- Pero si has dicho que no a que no soy modesto. – algo confuso alcanzó a la chica quien estaba unos pocos metros por delante.

- Me sacas de mis casillas – gritó Lily ya desesperada.

- ¿Y eso te gusta, no? – sonrió a la pelirroja y se revolvió el pelo.

Casi tuvo el impulso de reír al verle, otra vez así, con ella. Su relación en el pasado no era perfecta, era cierto que había amor (o eso creía ella antes) pero también había discusiones y bastantes de aquel tipo. James Potter siempre sabía como sacar a una Lily desquiciada de una chica tan reservada y tranquila.

- El profesor Dumbledore si que es modesto. – comentó Lily antes de entrar a la sala común. – Fue el estudiante más brillante de todos los tiempos.

* * *

_Muchas gracias por los reviews. Son de mucha ayuda._

**Rebex-Potter, Lizz Black, Lucía, Pali Evans**_ (por cierto si he escuchado la canción jajaja )_** y Taoku Heart.**


	7. ¿Somos amigos?

_Nuevo capítulo, espero que lo disfruten todos, gracias._

* * *

**¿Somos amigos?**

Se sentó en su cama casi riendo al recordar a James. Aunque tuvieran quince años casi dieciséis se comportaba como un niño pequeño de primer año, incluso peor. Tumbándose pensó en el profesor Dumbledore. Era un hombre brillante. Algo loco, pero brillante. El concurso era una gran idea, subiría los ánimos a alumnado. El problema era que debía organizarlo no solo con Potter al lado, sino con las otras casas y ya sabía lo que significaría eso. Muchas, demasiadas discusiones. Unos querrán una cosa, los otros lo contrario y tenía la sensación de que no se pondrían de acuerdo.

- Me pregunto quiénes serán los de Slythering. Con ellos si que tendremos grandes problemas.

- ¿Hablando sola, Lily? – la voz de una de sus compañeras de cuarto la sobresaltó.

Esta tras recuperarse del susto sonrió levemente y siguió sumida en sus pensamientos ignorando a la otra persona.

A la mañana siguiente se despertó con cierta pereza de su cama, pero al hacerlo se tropezó con algo que había en el suelo y cayó provocando un ruido sordo en la habitación que llamó la atención de las demás chicas. Rachel al ver a Lily en el suelo, sin quererlo comenzó a reír. Y las demás chicas la siguieron mientras ayudaban a Lily, aún con cara de dormida, a levantarse del frío suelo.

- No tiene gracia – se dirigió a Rachel molesta – podría haberme torcido el tobillo.

Como respuesta, su amiga siguió soltando sonoras carcajadas mientras intentaba pedir perdón por reírse. Pero no podía parar. Lily refunfuñó y miró con qué se había tropezado. Un gran libro de tapa dura y desgastada. Lo cogió y comprobó que pesaba tanto como había pensado al ver su grosor.

- ¿De quién es esto? – levantó ligeramente el brazo con el objeto y miró a su alrededor, nadie respondió, todas estaban ocupadas arreglándose – A veces tengo la sensación de que soy invisible.

Bostezando lo dejó en su mesilla de noche. Se dirigió al baño mientras se arrascaba la cabeza, se lavó la cara a conciencia para despejarse. Se duchó y se vistió con prisa (se había retrasado demasiado debajo del agua caliente). Llegó sin aliento al comedor y comió alguna cosa de las pocas que quedaban en la mesa, al menos en su mesa. La de Gryffindor estaba casi vacía, sin embargo las otras tenían aún, apetitosos mangares del desayuno.

Cuando divisó a lo lejos, un pequeño dulce de chocolate, se mojó los labios con ansias y sin poder reprimirse se dirigió hacia él. Antes de siquiera rozarlo el dulce desapareció de la bandeja en el que estaba depositado. Una mano pálida lo había apresado entre sus largos dedos.

Contrariada, Lily levantó su vista y vio a un chico, de tez clara que resaltaba su oscuro pelo (algo grasiento). Por unos segundos la pelirroja frunció el ceño intentando recordar quien era. Al posar sus ojos verdes en los del chico, que eran negros como dos pozos sin fondo, se dio cuenta de que era un Slythering, estaba en la mesa de las serpientes, y delante de ella estaba Severus Snape.

El chico dibujó en su rostro una mueca de disgusto y miró con desagrado a la leona. Esta no pudo hacer otra cosa que intentar retroceder, pero la voz grave de Severus hizo que se detuviera.

- Robar no está bien visto, Evans. Pensaba que alguien tan inteligente comprendía esto tan sencillo – escupió con sarcasmo.

- No estaba robando Snape – remarcó bien su apellido algo enfadada.

- Eso dices tú – con una sonrisa maligna dejó caer el apetitoso dulce al suelo – Ahora lárgate de aquí, sangre sucia.

Ante aquella muestra de desprecio la chica no pudo evitar que los ojos se le humedecieran. Desde que había llegado a ese mundo (fantástico al principio) algunas personas la habían tachado de ser alguien despreciable, alguien indigno de dirigir la palabra con una sola excepción. Insultarla y demostrarle (según ellos) el lugar donde pertenecía.

Sintiéndose indefensa, aun siendo miembro de la casa de los valientes, se fue de allí sintiendo la mirada de triunfo de aquel chico. Cuando estaba de camino a su primera clase del día, Transformaciones, se dio cuenta de que no había comido casi nada. Y en ese momento, su estómago le pedía atención gruñendo con fuerza.

Resistiendo a la tentación, de transformar a su pobre ratón (cedido por la profesora para la práctica) en una gran tableta de chocolate, atendió a la lección de la profesora. Quien en ese momento apuntaba, con magia, en la pizarra los pasos a seguir.

Sintió como alguien le tocaba ligeramente el hombro y ella miro por encima de este. Sirius Black la miraba con ojos de cordero degollado (como se solía decir en el mundo muggle, aunque en el mágico la palabra cordero se sustituía por hipogrifo). Casi se había olvidado de él. Con todo lo que había pasado, Laura Dennis, James… el concurso que debía organizar junto al último, y Rachel con sus desamores. No había tenido tiempo de recordar al que había sido su primer amigo hasta que un día le descubrió, sin querer, diciendo cosas horrorosas de su persona a James. Aunque ella en ese momento ya no estaba saliendo con el chico Potter, le dolió. No sólo el hecho de que su amigo le clavara aquella apuñalada, sino que además lo hiciera con James. Su gran amor. Sabiendo cuanto sufría, quiso creer que él la apoyaría. Sirius no muchas veces tenía en cuenta los sentimientos de los demás, pero con sus más allegados, sus amigos, siempre hacía lo imposible por ellos. Y al ver ella aquella traición, en toda regla, supo que su amistad no valía nada comparada con la de su compañero, su hermano James Potter.

-Quisiera hablar contigo – susurró él sin dejar de mirarla.

- Estamos en clase – se volvió para asegurarse de que la profesora no se había dado cuenta de que estaban hablando – No podemos…

- Después, cuando acabemos – pidió, el chico parecía algo desesperado así que Lily lo único que hizo fue asentir – Gracias.

Esta no dijo nada más. Tomó apuntes y realizó la tarea con éxito, como siempre en esa clase. Su varita era idónea para Encantamientos y además, a ella le encantaba esa asignatura.

Al salir, hablando con Rachel, alguien la detuvo. Sirius la agarró del brazo y la arrastró en otra dirección, ignorando las protestas de la amiga de la pelirroja. Sin decir nada, Lily se dejó llevar. Ya se esperaba algo así de él. Sirius era el perfecto Gryffindor, impaciente y muy tozudo.

- Verás…no sé como empezar – dijo cuando se hubieron parado en un pasillo vacío – Cuando James… te dejó, admito que... ¡yo estaba confuso! Lo siento Lily de verdad, pero es que él… yo… - dejó escapar un gemido de frustración por no saber expresarse.

- No te juzgo, Sirius – le interrumpió ella, pues el chico quería continuar diciendo palabras sin sentido – Cierto es que me sentí traicionada pero lo comprendo. Es tu amigo, es tu hermano.

- Yo…Lily lo siento mucho. Pensé que… primero pensé que tú habías sido la que había cortado con él. – resopló con angustia – y por eso dejé de hablarte y te ignoré.

- ¿James no te dijo nada? – preguntó la chica sorprendida.

- ¿James? – rió con sorna – Lo único que me dijo es que vuestra relación se había acabado – recostándose en la pared siguió hablando, algo más calmado – Ese chico, con lo que se refiere a ti, es muy reservado. Pero yo sabía que te amaba de verdad. Y por eso, la respuesta más lógica a la pregunta de quién había cortado, fue muy simple para mí. Pensé que fuiste tú, quien cortó con él. Me sentí culpable por James, estaba destrozado, yo fui el causante de que os acercarais. Sino hubiera sido por mí, pelirroja, nada de esto hubiera pasado.

- Eso no es cierto, Sirius – intentó consolarle, el chico parecía cada vez más triste a medida que hablaba – No fue culpa de nadie.

En cierta manera estaba mintiendo, ya que en numerosas ocasiones había despotricado contra Sirius todo lo que se le venía a la mente, y en su interior lo había acusado de ser el causante de su dolor. Sin ser cierto.

- Sí que lo fue, fue mi culpa. James me pidió un día que le presentara a una chica de nuestro curso. – le empezó a contar Sirius – Me pareció extraño que él no fuera por sí mismo y se presentara (como normalmente hace con todas). Le pregunté el nombre de la chica y me respondió "Lily, se llama Lily Evans".

Con los ojos bien abiertos la pelirroja había escuchado como el primogénito de los Black le decía que el chico al que amaba, en el pasado, le había pedido que se acercara a ella, con el fin de poder conocerla. Con el corazón casi a mil por hora continuó escuchando el relato.

- Me sonó tu nombre, y no sé por qué, me vino a la cabeza una gran mata de pelo rojo levantando la mano en todas las clases. – rió él y Lily le contestó con una sonrisa algo tierna – Sabiendo ya quien eras lo demás fue fácil, hice un encantamiento desilusionador y te rescaté del suelo. Lo que pasó luego lo sabes tú mejor que nadie.

Ya quisiera ella no acordarse, pero cerró los ojos y pensó en el momento, en que conoció verdaderamente a James Potter.

En ese momento se encontraba charlando con Sirius Black, no recordaba sobre qué, pero era algo gracioso pues en el instante que se cruzó en su vida, ella había estado riendo. No se percató de que unos pasos se acercaban, ni que su amigo dejaba de mirarla para observar algo detrás de ella. Cuando una persona se paró delante de ellos con una extraña mirada anhelante, Lily, dejó de reír. Su mente se había quedado en blanco al mirar a ese chico, al que ya conocía de vista y poco más. Todo el mundo de Hogwarts lo conocía, a él y a sus amigos (incluido Sirius). Eran algo inalcanzable para la pelirroja, ella era un persona cualquiera. Casi nadie se percataba de su existencia de no ser por sus buenas notas. Y allí estaba, con dos chicos de lo más populares.

Cuando Sirius los presentó a ambos, la chica al darle la mano como saludo, James la retuvo más de lo necesario. Clavó sus ojos en ella y eso la puso nerviosa. Al final él sonrió y le devolvió su mano.

Desde ahí, quedaban los tres juntos para hablar y divertirse en las horas libres, a veces se incluía en el grupo Remus Lupin (siempre con su cara enfermiza), y pocas Peter Pettigrew(el pobre chico andaba siempre encogido, como si estuviera asustado). Compartieron sonrisas, miradas, pequeños roces y Lily se enamoró completamente de aquel chico. Se sentía llena cada vez que estaba con él, su corazón latía desbocado al notar su presencia a su lado, comenzaba a temblar cuando él le cogía, durante pocos segundos, la mano. No le molestaba en absoluto y a James tampoco.

Al besarle por primera vez sintió la necesidad de estar con él el resto de su vida. Sentir sus labios contra los de ella, detenerse en el tiempo y seguir besándole hasta el fin de sus días.

Sonrió al pensar en sus besos, siempre suaves. Su aliento sobre su cuello, causando que un estremecimiento le recorriera todo el cuerpo. Todo aquello le parecía tan lejano, y a penas habían pasado cinco meses.

Sintiendo la necesidad de huir de su pasado abrió los ojos y observó a Sirius, que esperaba continuar su relato. Ladeó la cabeza dándole a entender que tenía su atención y el chico decidido, volvió a abrir la boca.

- Cuando James se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía entre tu y yo, me reclamó – suspiró y se separó de la pared en la que había estado apoyado – Estaba furioso, nos enfadamos. Al final me dijo la verdad, había sido él. Él había dejado la relación.

- ¿Te dijo por qué? – preguntó Lily algo curiosa a la vez que desesperada - ¿Te dijo que no me amaba¿Qué ni siquiera me quería?

- No dijo palabra al respecto, me obligó a no meter la nariz en ese asunto y yo obedecí. – pidiendo perdón sonrió levemente a la pelirroja, pero esta no dio señales de haberle visto – Me arrepiento de haberte hecho eso Lily, sé que me necesitabas pero… intenta comprenderme.

- Ya lo hago y aunque no hay nada que disculpar, te perdono. Si eso te alivia, te perdono. – se acercó al atractivo chico y le abrazó, este la apretó con fuerza transmitiéndole su agradecimiento - Pero nada volverá a ser igual.

Aquello sorprendió a Sirius, que se separó de ella y la miró profundamente. Después de unos segundos asintió. No podía decir que estuviera satisfecho con el resultado, sin embargo, no podía pedir más por parte de la pelirroja. Ella sonriendo le volvió a abrazar.

- Llegamos tarde a Defensa – le señaló el atractivo chico.

- Solo un poco más – pidió sintiéndose a gusto en el regazo de Sirius.

Este aspiró el aroma del cabello de Lily y la estrechó entre sus brazos, más fuerte que antes.

- No sabía, Black, que te gustaran las sangres sucias – comentó una voz femenina con mucho asco – si lo hubiera sabido, no te habría besado ayer.

* * *

**Pali Evans**_ gracias por todos estos reviews, me ayudan mucho. Besos._

**Taoku heart**_, espero que sigas dandome apoyo. Besos._


End file.
